


Ściany mają uszy

by wezdajtehanukredki (tehanu)



Category: The Administration - Manna Francis
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Surveillance, Virtual Reality
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/wezdajtehanukredki
Summary: ...ale żadne ściany nie słyszą, jak człowiek kiwa palcem w bucie. Wirtualnie. Pod kocykiem.





	Ściany mają uszy

**Author's Note:**

> Miało być 30 minut na prompt "Ależ X, czy to nie jest wbrew regułom?". Wyszło 60 minut, ale może lepiej wrzucić niż nie. Przynajmniej udało mi się tym razem zostać cały czas w jednej głowie.

Jedna rzecz nie dawała Torethowi spokoju. Kiedyś opieprzył Warricka z góry na dół za niepamiętanie, że ściany mają uszy, i za trochę zbyt swobodne w związku z tym odzywki na tematy polityczne. Nieważne, że był przy tym tylko on, a on by na Warricka nie doniósł. Zawsze ktoś słuchał. Gdzieś.

Z drugiej strony o ile dobrze rozumiał, sesji w symulacji to nie dotyczyło. Ilość przetwarzanych danych była tak ogromna, a korporacje z takim uporem broniły swojego prawa do poufności, że w normalnych okolicznościach odpowiednie organy Administracji dostawały do wglądu tylko uproszczony zapis sesji. Czy zresztą Warrick nie mówił mu kiedyś, że nawet to nagrywanie da się wyłączyć? Niestety nie umiał tego zrobić i nie miał jak o to poprosić, nie ryzykując, że taka prośba sama zostanie podsłuchana albo podpatrzona.

Nawet wymyślił, jak to obejść, chociaż wszystko zależało od tego, czy Warrick załapie. No ale ryzyko było niewielkie; Warrick był tą osobą na świecie, której Toreth ufał najbardziej (i nieważne, że na liście były tylko dwie osoby; to naprawdę nie miało tu nic do rzeczy).

Ponieważ od czasu przewrotu praktycznie razem mieszkali, trochę im się posypał system seksrandek – na zmianę, raz w realu z grą, raz w realu bez gry, raz w symulacji – ale teraz i tak wypadało w symulacji, jak by nie liczyć, więc doprowadzenie do spotkania nie sprawiło mu trudności.

Umówili się na wieczór w SimTechu. Kiedy Toreth dotarł na miejsce, Warrick był już przypięty. Taki odcięty od bodźców z realnego świata i nieruchomy wyglądał podejrzanie jak lokator kostnicy, ale Toreth szybko się otrząsnął z tego wrażenia. Odesłał technika, który kręcił się po sali, sam wpiął się do maszyny, założył maskę i znalazł się gdzie indziej.

— Czemu tak rzadko to robimy? — wymruczał mu tuż przy uchu Warrick. Toreth nie rozpoznawał pomieszczenia; wiedział tylko tyle, że jest noc i są na dworze. Docierało do niego ciepło. Nagość. Zapach i odgłosy lasu. Ciekawe, skąd to wiedział; w życiu nie był w lesie.

— Nie rób światła — poprosił, bo to w sumie pasowało do jego planów. Obrócił ich obu i przywarł przodem ciała do pleców Warricka, który już leciutko drżał, rozpraszając go, odwracając uwagę od tego, co go tu przyprowadziło… Wtulił twarz w jego włosy i zaciągnął się znajomym, niezmiennie doprowadzającym go do szaleństwa zapachem. Wróć, upomniał się surowo, seks nie zając… Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić.

Czasami człowiek lubi pomalutku, tak żeby można się było rozkoszować każdym najmniejszym doznaniem, każdym ruchem i każdą sekundą. No cóż. To nie był jeden z tych razów. Trzy dni przerwy, powiedział sobie Toreth, to było stanowczo za długo. No ale praca, praca…

Kilka minut później leżeli w gęstej, pachnącej trawie, wypatrując między drzewami gwiazd.

— To są prawdziwe konstelacje, wiesz? — mruknął Warrick. — Z tej minuty znad Nowego Londynu. Pewnie nigdy ich nie widziałeś, miasto tak świeci.

— Nie uwierzyłbyś, w jakich zapyziałych dziurach bywam po nocy, jak śledztwo skręci w dziwną stronę — wymamrotał Toreth. Było mu dobrze i robił się senny – chociaż Warrick ziewał bardziej – ale coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Niejasne wrażenie, że chciał z nim o czymś pogadać… A, tak. Westchnął.

— Zrób jakiś kocyk — zażyczył sobie.

— Mogę zrobić cieplej — zaoponował Warrick i dostał za to przypadkowym łokciem w bok.

— Kocyk.

Chyba go to trochę zdziwiło, ale nie spierał się więcej. No świetnie. Na szczęście kocyk był spory. Toreth opatulił ich obu, robiąc luźny kokon, i zrobił w głowie szybki przegląd alfabetu, którego uczył się na jakimś durnym szkoleniu praktycznym piętnaście lat temu.

„p… o… t…” wystukał Warrickowi na biodrze pod kocem.

— Ej, co to ma być, jakaś egzotyczna gra wstępna do drugiej rundy? — zapytał Warrick. Głos miał lekko rozbawiony i wyraźnie nie wiedział, o co chodzi. — Tam kawałek dalej jest jeziorko, jakbyś chciał urozmaicić sobie życie…

— Siedź tu. Żadnych jeziorek.

Toreth przygarnął go do siebie mocniej, usiłując się skupić. Ciężka sprawa; w symulacji obaj byli gotowi do powrotu do akcji już po kilku minutach, a mieli zaległości do nadrobienia… Skup się. Jakie słowo było na tyle krótkie i oczywiste, żeby Warrick zauważył?

„w… a… r… r… i…”

Warrick westchnął głęboko, z nagłym zrozumieniem. Obrócił się w objęciach Toretha, szybko pocałował go w czoło i znieruchomiał. Toreth wrócił do wiadomości, którą próbował wystukać przed chwilą: „Potrzebujemy bezpiecznego trybu do rozmów, których nikt nie podsłucha…”

 

~~~

 

To nie powinno im być potrzebne. Obaj byli ostrożni i albo nie łamali prawa, albo ubezpieczali się jak alpiniści, na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Ale Warrick miał brata, który chyba nie wyrósł z idealistycznych zapędów mimo ceny, którą już raz za nie zapłacił, a zresztą oni sami mimo braku jakichkolwiek poglądów politycznych też nieraz już dali się wplątać w afery, które mogły się skończyć aresztowaniem i przesłuchaniem. Akurat na tym Toreth się znał jak na mało czym i wiedział, że z przesłuchiwaczem się nie wygra; no nie ma takiej opcji. To dlatego tak się uparł.

Niecałą godzinę później, wiedząc, że powinni zaraz skończyć sesję, żeby nie blokować czasu symulacji, która o tej porze przechodziła zwykle rutynową konserwację, poszli polatać nad plażą i atolem, teraz już w świetle dnia. Toreth miał taki dobry humor, że błaznował jak idiota, próbując z dużej wysokości zrzucić Warricka do wody, samemu nie dając się strącić. Nic z tego oczywiście nie wychodziło; Warrick był w swoim żywiole i w razie potrzeby na bieżąco przeprogramowywał sobie skrzydła, ciężar i właściwości otoczenia. W końcu Torethowi udało się go rozproszyć, mówiąc mu do ucha, co z nim zrobi w ramach najbliższej gry – na liście rekwizytów był wyniesiony z pracy knebel i zupełnie niewyniesiony z pracy pistolet do tatuażu, który wyczaił ostatnio na stoisku ze starociami – i obaj runęli do morza z takiej wysokości, że w głowie się kręciło. Oczywiście sesja miała pełen zestaw zwykłych zabezpieczeń i uderzenie o wodę zabolało tyle co przyjacielski klaps.

— Zaraz zaraz. A to to nie jest wbrew zasadom? — Warrick uniósł wysoko brwi i przez moment Toreth faktycznie miał ochotę na niego donieść. Potem przestraszył się, że jeszcze to zrobi, i mu przeszło.

Doskonale wiedział, o co Warrickowi chodzi. Nie o plan poszerzenia gry i nie o oszukiwanie w powietrzu. Toreth był funkcjonariuszem publicznym, a wyłuskiwanie wywrotowców i podżegaczy należało do jego podstawowych obowiązków. Właśnie ustanowił z Warrickiem metodę porozumiewania się, która była przypuszczalnie nie do podsłuchania. Czyli popełnił poważne przestępstwo, podżegając do spisku. No chyba że przeprowadził kontrolowaną prowokację. Prawda była taka, że wobec nikogo innego by sobie na to nie pozwolił.

— Na wszelki wypadek — powiedział, unosząc się na wodzie. _Prawie_ wystukał palcami na Warrickowych krzyżach „ufam ci ” albo inną bzdurę w tym rodzaju, ale uznał, że to by już była przesada.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Na wszelki wypadek: pomysł, żeby obejść wszechobecną inwigilację pod osłoną seksu i kocyka przy użyciu jakiegoś kodu przypominającego alfabet Morse'a, jest z _The Algebraist_ Banksa, gdzie na sto procent wykorzystany był ciekawiej... ale czytałam to tyle lat temu, że sama sobie wybaczam. :)


End file.
